


a day with you

by Arillow



Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Day 2: Baking & Food, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Leokasa Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arillow/pseuds/Arillow
Summary: It's Leo's birthday and he decided that, for a present, he wants to cook with Tsukasa. Really, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710673
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Leokasa Week





	a day with you

**Author's Note:**

> To make up for the angst of the first day, here's some fluff for y'all~

Growing up in a rich household, it went without saying that Suou Tsukasa had never cooked before. Ever since he was a kid, all of his meals, from breakfast to dinner, would be prepared by the chef and his team hired by his family. If he wanted to eat anything different, all he had to do was request from his chef and it would be ready for his next meal. He barely even visited his house’s kitchen, as maids would serve his food in the dining room for him.

The first time he had cooked had been after he entered Yumenosaki, in the many special events that required them to prepare sweets for their fans - although, even then, his seniors had done most of the work and given him only the most simple things to do.

Therefore, when he asked Leo what he wanted for his birthday and received the answer, “I want Suo to cook with me!”, he didn’t know what to expect.

Did Leo even know how to cook? Considering how reckless his boyfriend usually was, Tsukasa couldn’t help but be worried for the state of the kitchen they would cook in.

However, this would be the first time they would celebrate Leo’s birthday after they started dating, so Tsukasa wanted it to be special. He wanted to give Leo something meaningful, that he would treasure for all his life. And if that something was the memory of cooking together, then so be it. He would do it.

* * *

When they had started dating, Leo had come up with the weirdest excuses to sleep at Tsukasa’s house, and Tsukasa was always surprised his parents seemed to fall for it. With how stern they usually were, he thought they wouldn’t like Leo and his reckless, troublesome personality. However, his parents - his father in particular - seemed quite amused at him (not so much when he tried to write on the walls, though).

That had been before Tsukasa’s father caught them kissing, though, and all the fallout that happened after that. For a while Leo had been forbidden from coming anywhere near the Suou estate, and Tsukasa feared his father would even forbid him from interacting with Leo any further, maybe even forcing him to quit Knights and his idol work.

Fortunately things had been solved as his father eventually accepted the fact that his son loved another man, and allowed their relationship. Tsukasa had been seriously considering leaving his home because of this, so he was beyond relieved with the outcome.

However, ever since then Leo showed up at any time he wanted, and had become more friendly with his parents -  _ way  _ too friendly, in Tsukasa’s opinion. This sometimes led to the scene he currently saw, as he woke up on Leo’s birthday and found him in his dining room, having breakfast with his parents.

“Suo~! Good morning!” Leo said cheerfully, waving with the hand he was holding a toast. “You woke up late, huh. I was getting tired of waiting!”

“What… are you doing here?” Tsukasa asked after greeting his parents, sitting by the table with them. “It’s not even eight yet!”

“Mhm, that early? I had no idea.” Leo bit down on his toast, and Tsukasa had to suppress an annoyed sigh. “I was so excited for today that I didn’t sleep at all last night! So when the sun came up, I thought it would be nice to have breakfast with you on my birthday~.”

Tsukasa shook his head, feeling his lips twitch. As he threw a glance at his father, he saw the man sipping on his teacup, seeming uninterested in the conversation.

“I see.”

“This is all you have to say?” Leo pouted, giving him a disappointed look. “Suo, you’re no fun!”

“I don’t know what you expect me to say, though.” Tsukasa tilted his head to the side. “Either way, regarding your request for us to cook together…”

“Yes! We’ll do it, right?” Leo leaned over the table, his eyes gleaming like a child’s on Christmas morning. “I even invited the others to have dinner with us tonight so we can show them our skills~.”

“You… invited the others? To  _ my _ house?”

“Yes,” Leo smiled brightly at him. “Suo Papa said I could!”

Tsukasa looked at his father, who suddenly seemed to be avoiding his eyes.

“I’m looking forward to tonight’s dinner.” It was all he said, busying himself with serving himself more tea.

“It will be great~.” Leo told him happily. “Oh, oh, Rittsu said he’ll bring a cake for dessert!”

“Will he, now?” Tsukasa muttered more to himself than to Leo. Ritsu’s cooking was… questionable, in appearance, but he couldn’t deny that his food always tasted good, no matter how bad it looked. He cleared his throat and raised his voice again, “What will we do the rest of the day, though? You don’t plan on spending the whole day cooking, do you?”

“Noooo, that would be boring!” Leo rolled his eyes as if saying  _ Suo, you idiot _ . “I was thinking we could spend the day together~. I need inspiration for a new song!”

Ah, there it was, the real reason he was there. Tsukasa shook his head slowly, understanding now. Of course only Leo Tsukinaga would show up at his boyfriend’s house early in the morning to find inspiration to compose.

“Sure, Leo-san.” He ended up saying, because what else was he to do? He didn’t have anything planned for that day, anyway, and it wouldn’t hurt to spend more time with his boyfriend.

“Great!” Leo grinned at him, and Tsukasa’s heart nearly skip a beat. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

They ended up spending most of the day in Tsukasa’s room, sitting by the table in the center of the room - Tsukasa taking the time to do his homework, while Leo decided to lay sprawled across Tsukasa’s lap, writing furiously on the sheets of paper in front of him on the floor. It was difficult for Tsukasa to concentrate like that, but he didn’t have the courage to move Leo from there (and, although he wouldn’t admit it so easily, he liked the close contact like this).

A maid brought their lunch at noon, and they ate in the room - a rare occurrence for Tsukasa before, since he usually had his meals in the dining room regardless of being with his parents or alone; that changed whenever Leo came over, because he refused to move from his spot until he was done composing, and that usually meant eat inside the room. Tsukasa had even to force him to eat sometimes, because he was too concentrated to remember to do it.

“You’re like a little kid sometimes,” Tsukasa muttered after managing to grab the papers away from Leo, threatening to not give them back until he finished lunch.

“Shut up Suo! You meanie! You killed my inspiration!”

Tsukasa rolled his eyes and grabbed his spoon, scooping up some rice and shoving it in Leo’s mouth.

“ _ You _ shut up and eat,” He said, trying not to laugh at the glare Leo sent him. “You can compose after you’re done eating.”

Leo grumbled some more, but ate obediently. After a few minutes of the two of them eating in silence, Leo suddenly snapped his head up.

“Suo!” He said all of a sudden, startling Tsukasa. “I want you to spoon-feed me!”

“E-excuse me?!” Tsukasa nearly choked on his food, which made Leo laugh.

“Spoon-feed me!” Leo repeated insistently, pressing his spoon into Tsukasa’s hand. “It’s my birthday, you’re supposed to pamper me~!”

“That’s…” He could feel his cheeks heating up. But they were alone in there, so there was no problem, right?

Clearing his throat and trying to recompose himself, he scooped up more food with the spoon and moved it towards Leo, who waited eagerly with his mouth open like a little kid.

“I don’t understand you sometimes.” He muttered, watching Leo close his mouth around the spoon. Leo chewed happily and swallowed before laughing.

“That’s ok, though! I don’t understand Suo either~. Do we really need to understand each other to love each other?”

Now Tsukasa was definitely blushing. Ducking his head down to hide his red cheeks, he scooped more food and shoved the spoon inside Leo’s mouth again. Leo merely giggled around the spoon, his green eyes staring at Tsukasa with amusement.

After they were finished eating, Tsukasa called a maid to take the plates away. Leo threw himself over Tsukasa’s back like a ragdoll.

“Suo~ let’s take a nap together!”

“Leo-san, please get off of me, you’re heavy!” Tsukasa struggled under his weight, and ended up collapsing on the floor with Leo laughing on top of him. “Besides, shouldn’t we start preparing dinner?”

“Huh? It’s too early!”

“Is… Is it?” Tsukasa really had no idea at what time it was better to start cooking dinner.

“Suo, you really don’t know anything about cooking!” Leo laughed, and rolled off of him.

“Do  _ you _ know how to cook?” Tsukasa threw back accusingly, and Leo hummed.

“Nope!” He grinned at Tsukasa. “C’mon, it’s nap time!”

“I thought you wanted to compose.” Tsukasa muttered, but allowed himself to be dragged into his bed with Leo. The composer wrapped himself around Tsukasa, clinging to him like to a teddy bear.

“Shhh. I’m tired!”

Tsukasa wanted to say it was his own fault for staying up all night, but Leo was already sleeping before he could say anything.

* * *

Tsukasa woke up alone in his bed. He blinked slowly, trying to remember why his bed felt so empty until he remembered he had gone to sleep with Leo.

Sitting up, he looked around his room and - there he was, sitting by the table and curved over his papers, his hand moving furiously as he composed. Tsukasa sat quietly for a moment, only watching Leo compose. He could only see his back, but by now he knew exactly what type of expression he would be making - his eyes darting back and forth across the page in front of him, gleaming intensely; sometimes his lips would move or his fingers would trum on his legs to the rhythm of whatever song was in his head.

A soft smile formed on Tsukasa’s lips. Quietly, he got up from the bed and made his way to Leo, kneeling next to him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Leo didn’t look away from the papers for not even a second, but after a while his free hand reached up to grab Tsukasa’s arm, as if to keep him there.

They stayed like this, Leo composing and Tsukasa holding him, leaning his chin on his shoulder, his cheek pressed to Leo’s neck, watching his hand move across the page and a new melody being born. Finally, after what felt like hours - but that couldn’t have been more than a few minutes - Leo set the pen down.

“It’s done!” He announced to no one in particular. Tsukasa hummed and turned his face to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Good job.” He said.

“Suo!” Leo looked at him with a big grin, as if he’d just noticed him. “I’m hungry~.”

Tsukasa chuckled and pulled away from him.

“Shall we eat a snack?” He asked. “And then we can start making preparations for dinner.”

“Yes!” Leo agreed enthusiastically.

They had tea (or coffee, for Leo) with cookies recently baked. Leo’s music scores had been carefully picked and piled up, placed on Tsukasa’s bed. They sat side by side, with Leo grabbing Tsukasa’s phone (having forgotten his, again), insisting they should look for recipes for dinner together.

Tsukasa was intimidated by most of the recipes - he had no idea cooking was so complicated! Leo just laughed it off.

“Who cared! We’re just going to have fun anyway~.”

“No, other people are going to eat this as well.” Tsukasa said, but Leo promptly ignored him. “Mm, what should we cook, then? It’s your birthday dinner, so it should be something fancy, right?”

“You were just complaining about the complicated recipes, though.” Leo pointed out. “Something simple is fine! It’s just us and our families, there’s no need for anything fancy~.”

“That’s right… Wait a second!” Tsukasa looked at him. “Our families? Are your parents coming as well?”

“Of course!” Leo snickered as if the question was silly. “They’ll come with Ruka-tan~.”

Tsukasa suddenly felt a lot more nervous about this - cooking just for the two of them was one thing, but cooking for so many people when he didn’t even know how these meals were made… He suddenly didn’t want to do this anymore.

Leo laughed when he saw his face.

“It will be alright, Suo!” He said, “Look, let’s just make something simple, okay? Mmm how about curry? It doesn’t look too difficult!”

Tsukasa looked at the recipe Leo was showing him. It certainly seemed easy, although he was still intimidated by the idea of cooking for his in-laws. Leo chuckled again and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“If it turns out bad,” He said, setting his phone down and grabbing another cookie, “We’ll just order in some food! Wahahaha~☆”

* * *

Tanaka-san, Tsukasa’s family’s chef, wasn’t too happy with the idea of letting two teenagers who didn’t know how to cook into ‘his’ kitchen, but he couldn’t deny anything to the “young master”, so he just grumbled and stayed in a corner of the kitchen, watching as the two of them started searching the cabinets for the ingredients. Having an experienced cook watching them made Tsukasa even more nervous, but Leo didn’t even seem to care as he threw open cabinets’ doors and picked whatever he felt like.

“Leo-san, we should stick to the recipe.” Tsukasa told him, to which Leo just hummed, likely not hearing him at all. He sighed, mumbling, “This is going to be a mess.”

“Suo, what is this?” Leo asked waving a small pot at him. “It smells good, we should use it!”

“Stop waving it like this!” Tsukasa grabbed his wrist and tried to read the label. “Uh, Leo-san, this is cinnamon…”

“Great!”

“I’m pretty sure this wasn’t in the recipe--”

“Suo, following the recipe is boring!” Leo rolled his eyes. “Look, if you want to be boring, then you can cook the rice.”

“I’m  _ not _ boring!” Tsukasa said, offended, but Leo was already back to inspecting the other pots with spices and herbs. He sighed and shook his head, he knew this would end up like this.

Deciding to leave Leo do his thing, Tsukasa took to himself the task of gathering the ingredients described in the recipe. As he started dicing the vegetables, he noticed Leo had gathered at least a dozen small pots with different spices, and he suddenly dreaded what this dinner would become.

“Ooh, Suo, looking good!” Leo commented when he saw the carefully diced vegetables. “Hey, didn’t I tell you to make the rice?”

Tsukasa threw him a look.

“It’s on the stove.” The rice was in the pot boiling on the stove, and Tsukasa kept checking it every few minutes, too afraid of burning it. Leo peeked into the pot and nodded happily.

Leo insisted in making his own curry powder, and when Tsukasa tried to stop him, he nearly threw a tantrum, whining that “It’s my birthday so I can cook however I want!”. In the end, Tsukasa let him, too tired to argue with someone acting like a three years old kid.

He managed to not burn the rice, and was extremely proud of himself for this. Leo even patted his head, laughing when Tsukasa gave him a glare for being treated like a child.

“Good job, Suo~. Now our dinner is saved!”

“Shut up. Go back to cooking.”

Their friends arrived when they were almost finished - Tsukasa could hear their voices coming closer, and then Ritsu appeared in the entrance of the kitchen.

“Wow, you two really are cooking.” He said. He was holding a box carefully, likely the cake he had promised.

“Of course we are!” Leo waved the spoon he had been mixing the curry with at him. “Is that my cake?”

“Yeep!” Ritsu put the box on the big table in the center of the kitchen, just as Izumi and Arashi appeared at the entrance as well.

“What happened in this place?” Izumi threw a scrutinizing glance at the mess Leo had made while preparing his own curry powder.

“Uhh, an alien did this!” Leo said, and Tsukasa nearly facepalmed.

“Why are you like this?” He muttered as Arashi and Ritsu giggled.

Arashi helped Tsukasa clean up the kitchen as Leo finished with his curry, and Ritsu helped Leo serve everything on separated bowls.

“Should we set the table as well?” Tsukasa asked, to which Leo hummed and nodded.

“Yeah! We gotta do the job complete, after all~.”

* * *

The rest of the night passed as a blur to Tsukasa. He was way too nervous about what everyone else would think of their cooking - especially considering the random ingredients Leo had added - but apparently it wasn’t as bad as he had thought it would be. 

“I told you it would be fine, Suo.” Leo chuckled, and Tsukasa had to agree. It was maybe a little too much on the sweet side, but at least it was edible.

After dinner, the cake Ritsu had prepared was brought onto the table and they all sang happy birthday to Leo, who seemed too eager to just eat the cake already. Tsukasa couldn’t blame him; unlike Ritsu’s usual scary sweets, he seemed to have put some effort to make this cake look like something edible instead of a poisoned food from a horror movie. He even had decorated it with musical notes made with golden frosting. And as usual, the taste was impeccable.

Later, as everyone started leaving, Tsukasa grabbed Leo aside.

“I have another present for you.” He muttered, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. “Come with me?”

“Sure.” Leo gave him a curious look, and followed him to his room.

Leo’s music scores were still where they had left them, on Tsukasa’s bed. Tsukasa put them aside and asked Leo to sit down on the bed while he grabbed his gift.

“Close your eyes.” He said. “And no peeking!”

“Now I’m really curious, Suo~!” Leo whined, but he did as he was asked.

“Here, give me your arm.”

Leo obeyed him, raising his arm which Tsukasa gently held. With a trembling hand, he placed the gift around Leo’s wrist.

“You can look now.”

Leo’s eyes immediatelly snapped open and he raised his wrist to examine the delicate golden bracelet Tsukasa had placed there.

“Ooh!” Leo made, and Tsukasa chuckled. “Ah, there’s a little stone too~.”

“Yes, there is.” Tsukasa smiled and raised his own wrist. “It’s supposed to match mine.”

While the stone on Leo’s bracelet was violet, the one on Tsukasa’s was green. Leo made another cute  _ Oh _ sound when he realized it was supposed to match their eye-colors.

“I know you didn’t ask for any of this,” Tsukasa said nervously, playing with the bracelet on his own wrist. “But I still wanted to give you something… material. Something you could look at and think of me, you know?” He could feel his cheeks heating up, but he continued speaking, “I wanted us to have something matching, and since we can’t use rings, I thought bracelets could do it. I mean, they’re simple enough that no one would suspect-”

“Suo.” Leo said gently. “Shut up.”

Before Tsukasa could even react, Leo reached out and pulled Tsukasa into his lap, kissing him passionately. Tsukasa melted into his arms, clinging to him and kissing him back like his life depended on it.

“Thank you.” Leo whispered against his lips when they pulled away to breath. His cheeks were as red as Tsukasa’s, but he had the biggest smile Tsukasa had ever seen.

“Y-you’re welcome.” Tsukasa muttered. “Happy birthday.”

Leo hummed and pressed another kiss to his lips - and another, and another, and for a moment Tsukasa wondered if he should ask Leo to spend the night. Then he remembered Leo’s parents were probably waiting for him so they could go home together.

“You should probably go now.” He said reluctantly, pulling away again.

“Noooo!” Leo whined, tightening his hold around Tsukasa’s waist and burying his face in his chest.

“Your parents are waiting, Leo-san.” Leo merely made a grunting noise, so Tsukasa added, “And your sister too.”

There was a moment of silence and then Leo sighed dramatically.

“Fiiine.” He pouted as he let go of Tsukasa, watching him stand up again. “But next time I’ll spend the night!”

Tsukasa blushed, wondering how he knew that was what he was thinking.

“Sure,” He settled for saying. “Oh, don’t forget to take your music scores.”

Leo looked at the pile of papers and hummed.

“No, you can keep it. It’s a song for you~.” And before Tsukasa had time to protest, Leo got up laughing and pressed one last kiss to his lips, only then making his way out of the room.

Tsukasa followed him back to the living room, where he said his goodbyes to Leo’s family. After they were gone, he went back to his room and sat on his bed, grabbing the music scores Leo had left behind.

Pressing the papers to his chest, he fell back on his bed and closed his eyes, the taste of Leo’s mouth still on his lips. The bed felt way too big without Leo there, he thought. As he recalled the events of the day, Tsukasa hoped he could again spend a day - and maybe, in the future, every day of his life - with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Only later I realized that the actual prompt was Baking and not Cooking, but by then I had already written half of this, so I was like lol whatever!
> 
> The story focused more on other stuff than the actual cooking part, ooops! But still, I hope you had a good reading~ :3


End file.
